


Confrontation

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [10]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: mention of consensual memory alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: In time line one Sam and Nate confront Rachel over her altering folks memories.
Series: Journey Through Time [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing.

Confrontation

“Rachel can I talk to you for a minute,” Nate said surprising her as she was on her way to help with the next batch of citizens getting to decide if they stayed here or went on to the colony world. She looked up and sensed he was angry.

“Now isn’t a good time Nate,” she said feeling extremely out of sorts. She had no idea what had made him so angry but she needed to get down the stargate soon. “I really need to go help with the chores I volunteered for while we were here.”

“Oh you mean erasing folks memories and putting false ones in their place,” Nate said and she was grabbed from behind then. She sensed Sam then he’d been hidden by Nate. “Just tell us what’s going on or am I going to have to remove the blocks you’ve been installing.”

“It isn’t what you think,” She said feeling Sam’s anger over his nephew’s apparent death and the fact Jeb and his boyfriend were called up for this secret mission. “Your nephew isn’t dead Sam he’s at the true last refuge.” Sam released her in shock. “Look come into my head and I’ll explain.”

She pulled them into a representation of Xavier’s old office back at the school. “Look the last refuge’s location is secret so anyone who chooses not to go has their memories blanked so if Sentinels capture them they can’t inadvertently betray the location they all agree to it no one is forced.”

“I can understand that I guess,” Sam said though she could still feel his rage. “However, why are you helping erase memories shouldn’t Onslaught be doing that on his own.” She saw Nate watching her closely and knew he was scanning to detect even the slightest lie.

“Because they needed me to do it and because I’m doing it Onslaught is free to prepare to take down the sentinels for good with a last ditch attack for when they come in force the day we leave,” She told them about Mother Askani’s warning then. “I don’t know how or why but I think she’s the one who got us pulled into this mess.” She then pulled them back to the real world. “Now please let me go I need to be there to help explain what’s going on?”

“Alright,” Sam said. “But tell Jeb I said to take the offer he should go look after our nephew.” She nodded and headed away she could feel Nate and Sam beginning an in depth psychic discussion but she didn’t have time to stick around and find out what they were talking about.

The End


End file.
